


They’re Running on Coffee and Marriage Fumes

by countryqueer



Series: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Caskett, Episode: s04e06 Demons, F/M, caskettaw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer
Summary: ellie during our 4x06 group rewatch: “have castle and beckett even slept“lolo: “they're running on coffee and marriage fumes”me: “Unless u wanna imagine them napping on the couch in the breakroom then no”Demons (4x06) episode insert.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020





	They’re Running on Coffee and Marriage Fumes

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 2 for Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 day 4: "Episode insert"

Beckett immediately heads for the worn-out couch and flops down on it, her arm slung over her eyes. She lets out a sigh and slouches down further.

Castle enters the break room just after her with their mugs in hand. He busies himself with preparing the coffee, making it just to his partner’s liking. She doesn’t know it, but he has stashed a bottle of her sugar-free vanilla syrup in Ryan’s desk a while ago. Seeing as  _ honeymilk _ doesn’t drink coffee, he thought that was the safest place to store it.

He looks at the clock on the wall. 3.47 am. His hunch about the Scottish architect had paid off, but that also had meant working through the night on the new clues they uncovered in that attic. Which is why he is now craving the energy a strong cup of coffee would give him. He's sure that is also the case for Beckett. Her blood is at least 30% coffee, after all.

He stares at the machine, willing it to make the liquid black gold a bit faster. He's too tired to attempt to make the foam now. It always puts a small smile on Beckett’s face when he makes her latte art, but he surely would burn himself on one thing or another if he tried it tonight. This morning?

The machine beeps, letting Castle know that the two cups have been filled. He grabs them and turns around, extending one to Beckett. The sight is so precious. She half sits, half lays there, head resting against the back of the couch, fast asleep. She looks so peaceful. He sets both their cups on the table and gently sits down next to her, careful not to rouse her. He too could use a couple minutes of shut-eye.

When they don’t come out for at least fifteen minutes, Esposito and Ryan come looking for them. They open the door to see both their team leader and her partner asleep on the couch. Beckett’s head rests gently on top of Castle’s shoulder and his head on top of hers. The mugs filled with coffee are cold and abandoned on the table in the middle of the room.

Ryan gently wakes them up but not before Esposito gets his change to snap a quick picture of the couple on the couch to send to Lanie.


End file.
